The Vampire Diaries New Love Chapter 7
by CJWriter10
Summary: Here's the seventh installment. Things get even more dark for Stefan and his boyfriend.


New Love Chapter 7

By CJWriter10

I couldn't just let Chris burst into flames and die. I quickly took off my leather jacket and my gray tee-shirt as I then proceeded to grab Chris' daylight ring which was by the side of the pool as I then dove into the pool and swam over to Chris. I then jammed the ring onto his right index finger right before the flames consumed his body.

I then pulled Chris' body out of the pool and took him back to my bedroom at the Salvatore mansion.

An hour later Chris woke up in my bed as I was lying down next to him.

He shot me a confused look. "What the hell happened?"

I couldn't help but look slightly teary eyed. "You tell me. You're the one that tried to kill yourself."

"Oh right," he replied.

I continued to look at him. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know," answered Chris.

I shot him a disapproving look. "How could you be so stupid?"

Chris continued to look down as I realized that he was too ashamed to make eye contact with me. "I'm sorry Stefan."

"You almost died."

"So," he replied.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "So? Is that really all you have to say?"

"It's not really a big deal," said Chris who couldn't help but speak in a cavalier tone.

"You're just lucky that I was walking by."

Chris shot me an angry look. "Are you stalking me now?"

"No, of course not."

"Then why were you even there in the first place?" demanded Chris.

"I was just worried."

"You're pathetic Stefan," replied Chris.

And now I was the one that was all sad eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I don't need you to rescue me," said Chris.

"Well it clearly seems like you need to be rescued."

I really hate how Chris was putting up a wall. He was such an amazing person, especially when he was happy. It would just be nice if other people got a chance to see what I saw in him. It was just so amazing to see him when he was vulnerable.

"Please Chris don't do this," I begged.

"No offense Stefan but I really don't care what you think of me," scoffed Chris.

"You don't have to put up a wall," I urged.

"I guess I should thank you," continued Chris.

I looked at him all confused. "For what?"

"If it weren't for you I'd be dead," replied Chris.

I still couldn't help but look all sad eyes. "Yeah, I know."

Chris was about to get up and zoom out of the room but I beat him to the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home," he replied.

"I don't think so," I insisted.

Chris's eyebrows became slightly elevated at my remark. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not. Do you really think I'm going to let you go back to your house and be alone? You just tried to kill yourself for fuck's sake."

"Well it's none of your business," said Chris.

"Yeah it is."

In addition to his eyebrows being raised at me, Chris' face turned a slight shade of red. "Why are you doing this? It's not your job to save me. Who cares if I get a happy ending?"

It was too late. Chris threw me against the wall and in that split second that I was caught off guard Chris zoomed out of my mansion before I could do anything to stop him.

A minute later Damon came into my bedroom and shot me a confused look. "What's with all the commotion?"

"Chris tried to kill himself by taking off his daylight ring as he then almost burst into flames."

Even Damon was a little taken aback by that comment. "Wow, that's pretty dark."

It took me a second to gather my words before I responded to Damon's comment. "Yeah, I know."

"I'm sorry Stefan," sympathized my brother.

I decided to ask Damon for an honest answer. "Do you think I'm pathetic for trying to help Chris?"

He shook his head. "No, of course not, are you crazy? Chris needs someone like you who will help him, especially since he can't help himself."

I let out a deep sigh. "I just feel so bad for him. Can you imagine having no one in your life?"

"No, I can't. But to be frank I really don't want to even imagine that possibility," remarked Damon.

The next day at school while I was walking to the cafeteria, I once again saw Chris sitting down in the hallway by the library eating his lunch all alone. I could only begin to imagine how sad he must have been on the inside.

I ultimately decided to sit down on the floor next to him. It was funny how Chris couldn't even look up at me as he read his book which was probably just so he would have an excuse not to engage in conversation with anyone.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked.

And then he looked up. "Yeah, of course you can."

"I don't mean to be a nudge but we still have to talk about yesterday," I insisted.

A frown line became to form on Chris' face. "Just leave it alone Stefan."

"I can't just turn a blind eye and let someone who is important to me kill themselves."

"It's not a big deal," replied Chris.

"Well it to me. I actually care."

Tears began to instantly trickle down Chris' face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I have to go," replied Chris as he quickly wiped away the tears from his eyes and then subsequently got up and zoomed down the hallway.

For the rest of the week Chris didn't attend school and I began to get more and more worried. I really hoped that he hadn't hurt himself. And so after school that Friday, I drove over to his house and quickly went inside and zoomed to his bedroom since I heard him crying.

I sat on the bed next to him. "What's wrong?"

The tears trickled down his face by the buckets.

"Come on Chris. Tell me what's wrong?"

He looked up at me as I noticed that his eyes were all red and that he had a wooden stake in his hand.

"Why do you have a wooden stake?" I asked.

"I just want the pain to go away," cried Chris.

"You aren't planning on killing yourself are you?"

"Yeah I am," he said.

"Chris, come on. Let's talk about this."

He continued to cry. "It's just not fair Stefan. My 18th birthday was this Wednesday and I was all depressed and alone. My grandparents were unable to visit, my former friends stopped caring a long time ago and my fair weather friends blew off plans to celebrate my birthday."

"Is that why you were depressed on Wednesday?"

He nodded his head in agreement. "It's just not fair. It's not that I'm a narcissist. I just wanted a little outing. I just…It's just not fair. I hate feeling invisible. I mean that's the only thing worse than being bullied. You don't know how awful it is to have no one to turn to!"

I shot him a depressed look. "Don't you think it's a little tragic to kill yourself on your own birthday?"

"It doesn't really matter. That's the thing about being invisible-no one would care if you died, or even notice for that matter," cried Chris.

"Well just for the record I would care if you killed yourself and I would kick your ass if you ever did something so foolish," I warned.

I quickly grabbed the stake from his right hand and threw it on the floor.

The buckets of tears continued to trickle down his face. "I just hate it! I want the pain to stop!"

And then he collapsed into my chest as he continued to cry and we embraced for a hug.


End file.
